Seasonal Feathers
by Shaaron Ariyama
Summary: Il était une fois une grue sauvée par un paysan. Elle se transforma en humain et attendit patiemment que son sauveur la retrouve.


_Après un laps de temps incroyablement long, je refais surface ! Je vais tenter de publier quelques petites choses par ci par là, sans rien promettre, jongler entre la FAC et l'écriture n'est pas forcément facile, hélas... Mais j'espère tout de même que ce One shot vous plaira, car ça m'a fais du bien de réécrire de la fanfiction, en particulier sur ce fandom !_

~ Seasonal Feathers ~

 **Genre** : Deathfic, romance, songfic.

 **Raiting** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas les personnages, la musique et l'univers de cet écrit.

 **Musiques** : Shikiori no Hane - Kagamine Rin et Len.

 **Covers** : - Seasonal Feathers - Lily and ham. ( en anglais )

-Seasonal Feathers, Princessmagic ( en japonnais )

 **Note** : Je me suis permise de modifier un peu l'histoire, j'espère que ça ne gênera pas la compréhension.

* * *

Allongé sur un futon et vêtu d'un simple kimono, Hyoma lisait. Insensible au froid mordant de l'hiver, il était absorbé dans son ouvrage jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme, plus grand que lui et aux longs cheveux argentés ne vienne l'interrompre.

" Il neige dehors… Tu veux qu'on aille voir ?"

Souriant, il se leva et reposa son livre pour suivre son amant. Emmitouflés dans une grande et épaisse couverture, il s'assirent sur le perron et admiraient la poudreuse recouvrir l'herbe d'un voile blanc éphémère. Pour plaisanter, Tsubasa comparait souvent la neige aux cheveux bouclés de son compagnon, ce qui les faisaient sourire tous les deux. Posant sa tête sur son épaule, Hyoma brisa le silence :

\- Il neigeait aussi quand on c'est rencontré.

Il sentit une main dans ses cheveux et entendit lui répondre.

\- C'est vrai.

Seuls habitants de ce village des montagnes, ils profitaient de cette atmosphère calme, paisible. Le couple suivait du regard les flocons de neige tomber, et s'amusait à en récupérer dans leurs mains pour les regarder fondre lentement.

Les bourgeons du printemps avaient commencé à se former, et le printemps revenait enfin. La froideur de l'hiver laissait place à un temps bien plus doux et permettaient aux deux amants de rester dehors plus longtemps. Souvent, pendant l'après midi, Hyoma s'asseyait sur la terrasse et se mettait à chanter,les oiseaux gazouillant avec lui et son amant allongé sur ses genoux. Ce dernier l'écoutait attentivement en souriant, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il avait fini son chant, Tsubasa se contentait de lui caresser la joue.

\- Tu as une si belle voix… Elle penserai chacune de mes blessures.

De gêne, Hyoma tourna la tête et regarda les cerisiers en fleurs. Ces mots prononcés par son âme sœur le rendait heureux et chassait tout problème de son esprit.

Mais il ne savait que répondre à ce genre de compliments, et parfois, un doute subsistait en lui.

\- Si un jour je perd cette belle voix, m'aimera tu toujours ?

Pour rassurer son amant, l'argenté se redressa et lui offrit un doux baiser, puis le pris dans ses bras.

\- Mais bien sûr."

Cette certitude le fit doucement sourire et rassuré , il resserra ses bras autour du kimono de son mari.

Les températures devinrent de plus en plus chaudes, au point qu'ils puissent retourner travailler la terre dans les champs. Tsubasa avait insisté pour que son âme sœur ne vienne pas avec lui, car il le savait de faible constitution. Mais un sourire confiant balaya ses inquiétudes.

Mais alors qu'ils labouraient le champs sous un soleil lourd, l'argenté se mit à tousser. Légèrement au début, cela devint plus récurrent puis puissant, au point de lui faire cracher abondamment du sang et s'effondrer à cause d'un vertige. Il entendit vaguement Hyoma crier son nom, mais rien de plus. Tous ses sens étaient engourdis.

Son mari fut rapidement à son niveau et le fixait d'un regarde inquiet, le soutenant par les épaules.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien…

Sa voix faible et son teint pâle contrastaient avec ses propos, mais il n'était plus à cela près.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit son corps le lâcher, et s'effondra dans les bras impuissants de celui qui le tenait.

Ce dernier le ramena chez eux et le coucha. Alors qu'il quittait leur chambre, il songeait à comment soigner cet homme qui ne lui avait apporté que du bonheur.

Avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, Hyoma avait toujours vécu seul, reclus dans la montagne. La seule chose qui le faisait sortir de ses habitudes et qui le passionnait était le tissage. Il pouvait passer des journées entières enfermé, et pour lui, chacune de ses créations étaient uniques.

Il mit donc à profit cette passion. Chaque jours qui passait, il tissait, il créait, pour revendre à des villageois proches de chez eux. Tsubasa n'allait pas mourir. Il ne le permettrai pas. Il ne laisserait pas sa vie s'éteindre telle une feuille d'automne à la vie éphémère .

Les saisons passaient une par une. Les piaillements des oiseaux se faisaient de plus en plus rares, signe que l'été s'achevait. Malgré tout, Hyoma ne perdait pas de vue son objectif.

Soutenant son compagnon pour le faire boire de l'eau, il vit son regard perçant sur ses doigts abîmés, à force de tisser sans relâche.

"Tes doigts sont magnifiques… dit il en prenant sa main dans la sienne."

Hyoma ferma les yeux pour refouler ses larmes. Comme le temps se rafraichissait dehors, les mains de son âme sœur étaient devenues si froides…

\- Si un jour je perd ces magnifiques doigts, m'aimeras tu toujours ? "

Comme toujours, Tsubasa lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Mais bien sûr… dit il en caressant ses doigts bandés.

Sa voix devenait si faible…

Jours et nuits, été comme hiver, Hyoma continuait de tisser. Il continuait d'espérer. Cette pensée ne le quittait pas. Tsubasa ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'imaginait pas, sa vie sans lui, seul. Infatigable, il puisait dans ses dernières ressources, utilisait toutes ses plumes. Quand il vit la dernière, il sourit tristement, les yeux fermés, et se mit à chanter, comme avant, en repensant à leur vie passée ensemble.

" Si un jour je ne suis plus humain, est ce que tu m'aimera toujours ?

Il connaissait cette réponse. Mais par peur, les mots ne franchissaient pas ses lèvres. Alors il saisit la dernière plume de sa main ensanglantée, seul dans la pièce. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, comme des perles de cristal glacés.

\- Mais bien sûr.

Il sentait qu'on l'enlaçait dans le dos. Stupéfait d'entendre cette voix il se retourna pour le voir lui.

\- Tsubasa…

Son éternel sourire chaleureux lui répondit, alors que son amant retournait caresser ses cheveux de ses mains froides.

\- Cette grue que j'ai sauvé, jamais je ne l'ai oublié… Tes ailes sont tombées, mais je continuerais de t'enlacer.

Il se pencha pour lui offrir un doux baiser.

\- Je t'aime comme je t'ai toujours aimé.

De joie, Hyoma laissa quelques larmes tomber à travers son sourire.

-Je t'aime également…

La vie suivait son cours. Et, enlacé, un couple reposait paisiblement dans la poudreuse. La vie les avait quitté, mais alors, une plume blanche se posa sur leurs mains jointes. L'hiver était revenu.

* * *

 _Anecdote :_

J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, autant au niveau des covers que de la version originale. Et ce couple je l'afectionne tout particulièrement. Donc quand j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une histoire de plume, ça m'a fais sourire et j'ai eut l'idée de refaire cette histoire avec eux. Et puis bon, Tsubasa et Hyoma en kimono, c'est pas de refu.

 _Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! Et une review, c'est toujours sympa, ça aide à s'améliorer !_


End file.
